chansung jealousy
by mae and jae-chan
Summary: pada suatu hari member 2AM berkunjung ke dorm 2PM, Wooyoung dan Jinwoon terlihat sangat dekat , Chansung yang melihat itu hatinya terasa panas ,apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Chansung?


Judul : Chansung JEALOUSY ^/^

Author : mae and jae-chan (tapi yang buat fict ini jae-chan yaaa..^^)

Genre : humor + romance (?)

Main cast : Chansung (2PM) & Jinwoon (2AM)

Other cast : all member 2PM & 2AM

Summary : pada suatu hari member 2AM berkunjung ke dorm 2PM, Wooyoung dan Jinwoon terlihat sangat dekat , Chansung yang melihat itu hatinya terasa panas ,apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Chansung?

Warning : judul sama cerita rada-rada (?) ga nyambung, typo(s) -maybe-, BL/yaoi/shounen-ai/MxM –yang ga suka Boys Love menjauhhhhh..sejauh-jauhnya-, OOC akut

Disclaimer : cast disini milik Tuhan YME,diri mereka sendiri, dan orangtua mereka masing-masing sedangkan 2AM&2PM milik agensi mereka JYPEntertainment. Jae-chan cuman pinjem nama mereka ^/^

Don't like don't read~

Happy Reading reader-deul~

Chansung JEALOUSY ^/^

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah tapi agak mendung, di dorm salah satu idol group bentukan JYP Entertainment. Atau sebut saja 2PM sedang kedatangan tamu,yaitu teman satu agensi mereka 2AM. Sebenarnya sih kedua group itu bukan hanya sekedar teman melainkan pasangan kekasih.

"Annyeong..." sapa member 2AM pada orang yang membukakan pintu. "ah..ne annyeong ^^, ahh..kalian ayo cepat masukk.." balas Wooyoung-orang yang membukakan pintu-. "semuanya cepat kemari ada 2AM member..."teriak Wooyoung kepada semua member 2PM. "huuhh..di luar dingin sekali" gerutu Jinwoon. "ne..Jinwoon-ah mau hyung buatkan coklat panas?" tawar Wooyoung setelah dia memanggil member yang lain. "tentu saja, gomawo wooyoung hyung ^^" balas Jinwoon sumringah."kalau begitu kajja kita ke dapur" ajak Wooyoung sambil menarik pergelangan tang Jinwoon. "kajja hyung" ujar Jinwoon menerima ajakan Wooyoung.

Chansung yang melihat itu hatinya langsung panas atau biasa kita sebut CEMBURU ya jelas dia cemburu orang mana yang tidak cemburu jika kekasihnya dekat-dekat dengan orang lain walaupun itu hyung mu sendiri.

Chansung POV

Ahhhkk..menyebalkan..kenapa Jinwoonie pergi dengan Wooyoung hyung padahal dia sama sekali belum menyapaku..!. Bahkan setelah dia dan Wooyoung hyung kembali dari dapur, dia tetap tidak menyapa ku..Dia malah bercanda berdua dengan Wooyoung hyung. Padahal di sini kan aku yang jadi kekasihnya. Kalian tahu tidak aku itu sangat cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka. Bahkan sekarang Jinwoon sedang blushing karena di goda oleh Wooyoung hyung. Ini tidak bisa di biarkan karena hanya aku yang boleh melihat wajahnya saat blushing, pokoknya aku harus kesana!..

Author POV

Chansung pun langsung menghampiri Jinwoon yang sedang bercanda dengan Wooyoung. "Jinwoon kita harus bicara." Ucapnya datar sambil menarik tangan Jinwoon ke arah balkon. "hyung...hyung lepaskan tangan ku, sakit" ringis Jinwoon. Tapi Chansung tidak mendengarkan ringisan Jinwoon dia tetap menarik Jinwoon ke balkon.

Saat sampai di balkon Chansung langsung melepaskan tangan Jinwoon tapi dia tetap berdiri membelakangi Jinwoon. "hyung, kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Jinwoon. Chansung tidak menjawab." Hyung jawab,kalau tidak aku akan kembali ke ruang tamu". Chansung masih tidak menjawab "haahh..ya sudah kalau tidak mau jawab,aku kembali ke dalam ya hyung" ujar Jinwoon. Tapi saat Jinwoon berbalik dan baru jalan selangkah dia merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang tapi dia tidak kaget karena dia sudah tahu siapa yang memeluknya.

"hyung kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku?" ucap Jinwoon sambil mengusap tangan Chansung yang melingkari perutnya. "memangnya aku tidak boleh memeluk namjachinguku sendiri" rengek Chansung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "anio,bukan begitu maksudku,habis aku bingung kenapa hyung jadi manja" ujar Jinwoon. "aku cemburu Jinwoonie..." ujar Chansung makin memajukan bibirnya. "ha? Hyung cemburu kenapa?"tanya Jinwoon heran. "karena kau begitu dekat dengan Wooyoung hyung bahkan sampai kau lupa menyapaku saat kau masuk dorm.." ujar Chansung masih tetap memajukan bibirnya.

"hyung, dengarkan aku..hyung tahu kan aku sangaatt mencintai hyung" ucap Jinwoon. Chansung jawab dengan anggukan kepala. "nah,jadi aku tidak mungkin menduakan hyung.."ucap Jinwoon lagi. "ne,hyung mengerti mian ne.." jawab Chansung. "ne, Jinwoonieee...poppo" ujar chansung lagi. "shireoyo.." sambil berlari ke dalam menjauhi Chansung.

The End~

Nah, eotteokhae menurut reader-deul , gaje kah? Mian kalau gaje...soalnya jae-chan masih baru.. o'ya jangan lupa review ne ^^,, gomawo... jeongmal gomawoyoooooo yeorobeun/minna-san/all/semuanya...muachhh(?) XD ...


End file.
